


Daughter of the Sea

by danigobingo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pirate AU, Pirates of the Caribbean AU (sort of), Will update tags if necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danigobingo/pseuds/danigobingo
Summary: “Hush now, you’ll frighten her even more.” Lena looks back at the girl, who was still looking at her mesmerized. “What’s your name, dear?”“K…Kara Zorel.”“Kara Zorel.” The name rolls off of Lena’s tongue like honey. “You’re safe now. We’ll be arriving in Mid Vale soon. You’ll be safe there.”--------The Pirates of the Caribbean/Supercorp AU I've been dreaming of writing.





	Daughter of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I must write all of the AUs apparently lol. 
> 
> Thanks to Pirina/Kakashi-Chidori and fishingwild for looking over this beforehand! Y'all are the best!!

The air is crisp despite the hot afternoon as the waves gently lapped up against the wooden hull of the _HMS Cadmus_ as it makes its way to Mid Vale, a small town on an island in the Caribbean. The ship was commandeered by Admiral Jack Spheer, a close personal friend to Lionel Luthor, newly appointed governor, and his family, who was making his rounds about the ship to make sure his crew were doing their jobs _properly_. He glances up to see Lionel’s youngest child, a daughter he called Lena, standing up near the bow of the ship. “Lena! Why don’t you come down from there?”

The girl turns back and smiles at him. “The wind isn’t that strong today, Jack. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright. Be careful. Your father will have my head if I let anything bad happen to you.”

“I will be, I promise.”

With that, Jack turns around and heads back inside the cabin, a light smile on his face as he shuts the door behind him.

Lena closes her eyes and lets the wind hit her face, relishing the feeling as it runs through and musses up her hair. She loves the sea; she always had, ever since she was a child. The first time she saw it, she was riding in the carriage with her mother near the docks of London, and she was amazed at how vast it was as sailors both departed and returned home. Lena had told her mother then that she wanted to be a sailor, a wish that Lillian had quickly shut down with a venomous tone. Nevertheless, Lena could feel the sea pulling at her, tugging at her heartstrings softly yet firmly, and now they were moving to a town that was surrounded by the water. Lena was so ecstatic, that she began to sing.

It was a song that she heard some of the merchants and street urchins sing some time ago, a sea shanty of sorts about the life of a pirate and what it entails. Lena had always been envious of pirates; of their carefree attitudes, sense of adventure, and absolute freedom to do whatever they wished. It was a life that Lena longed for, one that her soul thirsted for and craved, but she knew deep down that her mother would do everything in her power to make sure that Lena would be nothing more than a “proper lady”.

“You better hope Mother doesn’t hear you singing that.”

Lena lets out a shrill cry, turning around to see her brother, Alexander—whom she lovingly dubbed Lex—standing behind her laughing. “That’s not funny, Lex! You gave me a fright!”

“Gave you a fright?” Lex mocks, doubling over in laughter.

Lena rolls her eyes. “It’s just a song.”

“Not to Mother. You’re lucky neither Mother nor Father decided to come up or else they would have you hanged for even uttering the word ‘pirate’. She’s been wondering where you’ve been for the past hour.”

Lena groans, causing Lex to laugh harder. “It’s not funny, Lex. You’re the one she absolutely adores.”

“I have an irresistible charm to me, little sister, that’s why.”

“Ugh, that’s our mother you’re talking about.”

Lex chuckles. “I’m sorry she’s so hard on you, but you can see why.”

“I don’t want to be confined in a cage for the rest of my life. I want to be more like you, to have the freedom to do whatever I want.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, little sister, but even I won’t be able to do what I want when I become governor.”

Lionel had been grooming Lex to be his successor ever since the boy could walk, with Lionel taking him to event after event and teaching him politics and making sure he went to the finest schools London had to offer while Lena stayed home and learned sewing and dancing and etiquette from Lillian. Despite being several years younger than him, Lena was very close with Lex; he would teach her a few of the things he learned in school, taught her chess and how to shoot a gun. All things Lillian would’ve had a cow over if she ever found out.

“Even so, brother, you would still have more freedom than I would,” Lena pouts. “Knowing Mother, she probably has already found a suitor for me and signed the wedding papers.”

Lex guffaws. “That does sound like our mother, but that’s just the way the world is, Lena.”

“Why does it have to be? When you become governor, you can change things.”

“I will do my best, dear sister,” Lex smiles, pinching Lena on the cheek playfully. “Anything to see that smile of yours. I’m sure Admiral Spheer would like to see it more often as well.”

Lena grimaced. “He’s so _old_.”

“He’s only got eight years on you, Lena. I’m older than him, for God’s sake.”

“Still…”

Lex shrugs. “Suit yourself. It would at least make Mother happy and get her off your back, at least to a degree. So why were you singing a song about pirates earlier, dear sister?”

Lena flushes slightly as she looks back out at the sea. “Truth be told, brother, I envy them. They can wear whatever they want, go wherever they please, and don’t answer to anyone. They have a freedom that I will never have, but will only have in song.”

Lex’s mouth morphs into a thin line. “They’re nothing but murderers and rapists and pillagers, Lena. You would do well not to associate yourself with the likes of them.”

Lena furrows her brow in shock at Lex’s sudden change in mood. “What grievances do you have with pirates, brother? As far as I know, you have never encountered one.”

Lex huffs, so Lena decides to drop the subject, turning back to face the sea and the sudden fog that had appeared. As they sail closer and closer, Lena soon realizes that it was much too thick to be fog and that it tasted like brimstone. “Is this smoke?”

Lex coughs. “It appears to be. Why is there smoke?”

The _HMS Cadmus_ continues on through the smoke with Lena looking over the starboard bow, noticing several pieces of broken wood and torn cloth floating past them. It wasn’t until a bloodied corpse atop a floating piece of driftwood passed by that Lena let out a ghastly scream.

“Lena!”

Jack came rushing up to the bow of the ship, followed closely by two members of his crew. “Sweet Mother of God,” he breathes as more bodies and wreckage appear. “This was an attack.”

“What should we do, Admiral?” one of the men asks.

“Keep sailing, but keep your eyes peeled for any survivors.”

“Yes sir.”

The men return to their stations as Jack looks down at Lena. “Are you alright, miss?”

Lena nods, but is unable to speak. She had never seen a dead body before.

“She will be alright, Admiral,” Lex speaks for her. “Go inform my parents of what has occurred.”

Jack nods and stomps back into the cabin. Lena could barely feel Lex’s arms around her as the wreckage became more and more prominent. Several bodies float face down in the water, some riddled with bullet holes while others had been ripped in half by cannonballs. It was the most grotesque sight Lena had ever seen. Lex tries to speak to her, to pull her back into the cabin so she wouldn’t have to see anymore, but something in the water catches her eye. It was another body, but it was significantly cleaner than the others and she was facing up instead of down, and Lena could swear she saw the girl’s chest go up and down. “Jack!” she screams, her voice raw and scratchy. “Jack, there’s someone in the water.”

Jack comes rushing back over and notices the girl. “Survivor! Men, get the rope!”

Jack and his men work to get the girl onto the ship, placing her down gently on the deck as she begins to violently spit up seawater. Lena looks on her in awe as she and the girl lock eyes. She had long blonde hair, pieces of which were sticking wetly to her freckled cheeks; her clothes were tattered and torn; her eyes were as blue as the ocean and she was wearing a gold medallion around her neck. Lena kneels down and brushes the hair strands back behind the girl’s ear. “Go fetch her some dry clothes and some blankets.”

Jack and his men move to obey, leaving Lena, Lex, and the mystery girl alone on the deck. “This was the work of pirates, sister,” Lex growls. “Who else could’ve done such a monstrous thing?”

“Hush now, you’ll frighten her even more.” Lena looks back at the girl, who was still looking at her mesmerized. “What’s your name, dear?”

“K…Kara Zorel.”

“Kara Zorel.” The name rolls off of Lena’s tongue like honey. “You’re safe now. We’ll be arriving in Mid Vale soon. You’ll be safe there.”

Kara nods slowly before closing her eyes and passing out in Lena’s arms. Lena strokes the girl’s hair in comfort as Jack returns, wondering what in God’s name happened to the girl and how she was the only one who survived this horrible attack.


End file.
